


Wolf Me

by tigersharktimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Wolf Derek, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles declares his love - sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Me

  
"Holy Crap!" Stiles snarled at the star-spangled sky. He was such an idiot. He almost got himself killed. Hey! He thought he could handle those trolls. But no. They stamped him to the ground. Right! He was lucky to be alive. He was lucky he´d got a friend watching over him. He had showed the troll mob who was the top wolf of the woods.  
  
_Gee! That guy! No. That beast._ That beautiful, black beast which was now hovering above him in all its glory. Derek Hale, Beta first class.  
  
Stiles scrambled to his knees and hugged him. "Whoa! That was awesome, sourwolf." He rubbed his face against his silky fur. He had never felt any safer than now. He had never felt more deeply for this creature protecting him. He had never been so sure about anything else in his life. "I love you."  
  
The plush ears twitching against his cheeks stopped moving. A shudder ran through the body in his grip and then a howl echoed from the surrounding trees. The only way the wolf was able to voice a reply.  
  
_No. No. No._ Stiles jerked away from Derek. _Oh God! Oh God! What have I done? Am I mental?_  
  
The wolf remained in his place, wagging his tail. His eyes were a brilliant midnight blue.  
  
"I...need...to..." Yeah. He turned around and ran. Right. He fled like a headless chicken from certain death. He stumbled through the woods until his heart was beating so fast that he feared he was going to black out. "Ouch!" Instead one mighty trunk stopped his flight, making him see stars. He leaned against the inflexible obstacle, rubbing his forehead. He was a complete and utter idiot. He could never talk to Derek again. No shit. He could never come near Derek again. He was done. Argh! Why couldn´t he keep his mouth shut? Just once.  
  
Reaching his Jeep he didn´t dare to go home but cruised around the streets of Beacon Hills. He came by Lydia´s house and peeked through the window. _Oops!_ She was with Parrish. She and he...okay. He´d seen enough. Lydia was busy. He envied her. She looked happy. He wanted to be that happy, not with Parrish of course. He sighed. _Stop wishing for the moon, foolish heart._  
  
He decided to hide at Scott´s. He was tired. He wanted to lie down to savor his depression.  
  
Scott was already in bed, reading. "Hey! What´s up?"  
  
"I told Derek that I love him," he blurted out to his best friend.  
  
Scott winced. "You didn´t, did you?"  
  
Stiles shrugged. "Uh..."  
  
"Really? To his face?"  
  
"Kind of," Stiles mewled. "His wolf face."  
  
"No!" Scott looked stunned. "I figure he didn´t say anything back."  
  
"I´ll never know. I ran."  
  
"Ouch!" Scott pressed his lips together.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles felt worse than stupid. "Don´t laugh."  
  
"I´m not laughing," Scott snorted, flailing his hands.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Can I stay here?"  
  
"Sure, but...." Scott´s nostrils flared, "I think that..."  
  
Derek jumped through the window. He was back to his human form.  
  
Stiles froze. _Shit! I should´ve known he´d come here._  
  
"Hey, Derek. Did something happen?" Scott jeered and sniggered. "I´m sure Stiles can´t wait to hear about it."  
  
Crap! Stiles bolted to the door, fleeing the scene, though he was surprised he was even able to make it this far. What happened to Derek´s skills? Why wasn´t he catching up with him? Was his best friend still laughing or was he stalling Derek?  
  
He jumped into the Jeep and raced down the street like a maniac. His dad would freak out seeing him speeding like this. A red light stopped his craziness. He clung to the wheel as if it was an anchor in a crushing storm.  
  
At the curb right next to him was a parked car with a young couple inside, smooching each other senseless.  
  
Holy god! Stiles groaned. What had he done to deserve this? He tried to focus on the red light. Too late. As if the boy had sensed him goggling, he turned his head. Oh my God! It was Liam. Stiles ducked down. Liam and Hayden. The light turned green. _Oh god. Thank you. Thank you so much._ He sped on, steering the Jeep home after all. Derek would find him anywhere anyway, so what was the point of running? Surrender was the only option. Maybe Derek wouldn´t kill him. Yeah, right. Good luck with that, idiot.  
  
Derek was already waiting in his room.  
  
Okay. Fine. He wouldn´t run anymore. He would talk his way out of this mess. He had survived worse.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Derek barked at him as if he was still in wolf-form.  
  
"What?" Stiles quaked. _No. This here is the worst. The worst!_  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Can we forget about that, please?" Stiles held on to the doorframe; just in case he needed to run again. "I´ve been under a lot of stress lately. I didn´t plan to just fling that at you."  
  
"But it´s true?" Derek´s expression was incredibly tense, the look in his eyes vulnerable as fuck.  
  
"Uh...well...yes...I..."  
  
The next second Derek was on him, shoving him against the wall, kissing him like frenzy.  
  
_Holy moly!_ Stiles didn´t mind the kissing. Not at all. _Duh!_ They could talk later. Or not. He didn´t care. Derek kissing him was much better than any spoken words could ace out. Derek kissing him was the best fucking thing ever.  
  
"You ridiculous idiot," Derek said, gasping for air.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don´t get you."  
  
"I thought I was more than obvious," Stiles said, sneaking a hand under Derek´s shirt. _Aw._  
  
"Is that right?" Derek huffed. "Well, you´re not."  
  
"Oh, come on. Saving you a couple of times, giving you pet names, leaving you because you ordered me to."  
  
"That wasn´t an order. That was a plea. I didn´t want you watching me die. I couldn´t bear it."  
  
"Gee!" Stiles showered his face with kisses. "You´re such a softy."  
  
"Stiles!"  
  
"As soft as your fur. I´d like to touch..." He licked his lips. "Hey! Do the wolf for me."  
  
"No."  
  
" _Please_. Just this one time. I´ll never ask again."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Spoilwolf."  
  
"Annoying spazz."  
  
Stiles smooched Derek some more. "You love me."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"True." Stiles stopped kissing him. "As nice as this is I think you should..."  
  
Derek nuzzled his nose under Stiles´s jaw.  
  
"No. Stop it. I´m mad at you now."  
  
Derek started licking him, tongue soft and hot, and then somehow rougher and bigger.  
  
"Oh God. Oh my God." The skin under his touch changed into fur, the eyes glowing blue turned beastlike. Stiles´s jaw dropped. "That´s awesome."  
  
The wolf put his paws on Stiles´s chest, wagging his impressive tail.  
  
_Puppy love!_ "I really do love you," Stiles howled, burying his hands in the black silkiness. "Come on now! Wolf me!"  
  
The defeated beast rolled its eyes and exhaled a puff of air. _Fine._  
  
The next morning the sheriff and Scott found both of them asleep and cuddling in Stiles´s bed. Mercifully Derek was back to his human form. He and Stiles were fully clothed but clung to each other like drifters who had found their way home.  
  
"Stiles looks so much better," Scott said, curious about the bits of fur soiling the pillow.  
  
"I think both of them look just fine," the sheriff said, and gave a strange sigh. "I´m grateful. I truly am. After the nogitsune horror scenario the revelation that those two are an item is a walk in the park."  
  
"Though a park seized by werewolves," Scott quipped.  
  
Stiles let out a snore and jerked around, revealing a distinctive bitemark on Derek´s arm.  
  
"The real question is; _who_ is the beast?" the sheriff deadpanned.


End file.
